The Council of Eternity
by detrametal
Summary: Welcome to Eternity, a city where all four races coexist-humans, tameranians, azeranthain and changeling. Each race sent ambassadors to rule the city. Of each rave the least is known about the changelings, but when a major catastrophe threatens to break the race's balance the other council members may find out how little they know about the supposedly naive people in their midst.


Again I don't own TT…if I did I don't think Terra would have been in it…or rather, not in the capacity that she was in…

If you don't already know, there is an important note on my profile about my updates.

* * *

The Titan Council stood watch over the city of Eternity, the city where all four races met and lived together. Each group was represented on the council itself. Starfire, the Tamaranean princess, Raven, the strongest psychic of the people of Azarath, Robin and Victor Stone called Cyborg. Each a pinnacle of their own talents, Robin of martial training and Cyborg of robotics and science. The last race, though only numbering a few hundred, sent an emissary, the Changelings sent Garfield Logan also called Beast Boy. Each race was proud of the lineage and accomplishments of each of it's heroes, save the Changelings, when asked they evoked their vow of silence on the matter.

The Tower stood in the bay overlooking the city, in the early morning light the city was awash with silence. Gar sat on the roof watching the cars move across the suspension bridge with a sense of silent awe. Most changelings stayed in the secluded community know as Home. The only other place they lived was here in Eternity. Things were different here, yet the people had changed. he looked at the clothes he was wearing with a small grin, a dark gray shirt and jeans, if the people back home saw how he was dressed they would have a heart attack…but not for the reason you think.

The door to the roof opened and Raven saw the changeling dangling his legs over the edge, she wore nearly the same thing but her shirt was a very dark blue. "what are you doing up here so early?"

The morphling looked at her and for a moment his eyes seemed much older than usual before he blinked and the joking kid was back "Nothing, just wanted to hear the song of the morning!" Raven rolled her eyes and started to meditate. Much to her relief the changeling didn't say anything.

After about ten minutes the buzz of wings forced her out of her meditation, without opening her eyes she hissed "Okay, Beast Boy enough of the flapping!" when it didn't end she opened her eyes to see Beast Boy standing in front of a green hummingbird. She rubbed her eyes and looked again. This time there were two green people, one was Beast Boy, the other looked to be a five year old. A very angry five year old.

The child stomped over and gripped her collar and pulled her floating form eye level to him, his eyes held a timelessness that put a bit of uncertainty in Raven "Do not speak to Master that way!" he was about to say more when Beast Boy laid a hand on his shoulder. The boy looked up sheepishly "U-um, as I was going to say, the reason I'm here," he let go of Raven and his features melted with sorrow "Elder Ophelia has passed, we need you back. We need all our people back."

Beast Boy had a look of intense sorrow and he walked back into the tower. He came back moments later with a horn. A horn carved of a silver wood in a single piece shaped into a Kudu horn nearly three feet long. He lifted it gently until the end was level with the rising sun. the note that came out of the horn was as pure as a mountain breeze, as long as a summer day, as deep as the ocean and as sorrowful as a dying star.

In the city everyone felt the horn call and awoke to it, from the baby Tamaraneans to the deepest meditators of Azarath. Forty-eight cries of sorrow filled the air as the changelings awoke and called out their sadness. An hour after the call every changeling stood in front of the tower.

The Titans watched as Beast Boy walked out to address them with the five year old at his side, cries of 'Master' and 'what's going on?' all held the same feeling. Sadness. The council member lifted a hand and silence reigned "Elder Ophelia has passed on" a sharp gasp from the crowed spoke of volumes of emotion "I will go back and help decide the next elder, I will leave in a week and all of you that are able, I ask that you come as well. It will be a difficult process and the more of my family that is there the easier it will be"

A lady changeling, face lined with age, walked slowly to Beast Boy and but a hand on his arm. The Titans behind him couldn't see his face but the elderly lady gave him a weak smile "We will be there" and she walked away with every changeling nodding and agreeing.

* * *

Two days until he left and the others hadn't said a thing, he assumed that they would just let him go even after seven years of working together. He walked into his room to find out otherwise. The entire group sat in his room, and in all honestly there was plenty of places to sit, all that was in his room was a bed, a book shelf and a desk. The walls were covered with a map of the city and drawings and paintings, all his own. At the back of the desk was the only thing on it the horn and it's stand. Robin smiled and spoke "You didn't think we'd let you go alone did you?"

Beast Boy let out a timid smile "Yeah, actually I kinda did"

Cy slapped him on the back "Nope! Can't escape us! Besides we need to get to know the changelings better"

BB looked at them very seriously "I doubt you'd like the only way you'd get into the city"

Starfire cocked her head to the side "What way of entry do you mean Friend Beast Boy?"

He sighed and leaned against the door frame "Home is the best kept secret on earth. No one but changelings have even _seen_ the land _outside _the gates in thousands of years." they all looked at him with a burning sense of curiosity "first all of you would be blindfolded, then a mask over that. Next you would be bound and sedated, you would be taken to the largest building and the city and woken. After three days we would decide on you."

Raven asked in her monotone "Decide on what?"

BB closed his eyes and crossed his arms "…if we decide yes than you will be announced as safe and allowed to wander the village, though you would have to stay inside the walls. If no you will be killed and nobody will ever find you."

Robin chuckled nervously to try to ease some of the tension "And I thought all changelings were cheery"

The green man smirked "Tell me the truth, what do you think of when you see a changeling?"

Robin replied "normal people"

Cy- "same"

Star-"friends!"

Raven groaned "I see a bunch of immature brats…" the two humans and the Tameranaen stared at her.

The morphling smirked with eyes still closed "that's how most of the world sees us, and we play the part very well." he opened his eyes "remember, if you do go, you will never see a changeling the same way again"

They left the room in silence, the new found knowledge making them rethinking what they thought about their green friend.

* * *

Two days later the entire changeling population of Eternity stood around the tower waiting for Beast Boy, who walked out with the other Titans he looked at the group "They want to see Home" the small chatter that had been going on stopped all at once "Yorick, I'll need you to help me carry them" the young messenger walked up as Beast Boy pulled a bottle out of his backpack and turned to the Titans "alright, you guys need to drink this and lay down. When you wake up you'll be in Home, our city" each took a sip of the bittersweet liquid and laid down waiting for sleep.

As they did somebody spoke in a language they didn't know But Master, we cannot know if they will keep their word! We have been betrayed too many times for us to trust so easily!

It was a lilting song like language, it struck Raven that the changelings obsession with songs was not so unfounded after all, Beast Boy answered back in the same language They will, I live with them and understand them, they are going because we are all but unknown to them. I vouch for them

A woman sang back Master, your approval means worlds but people break trust all the time, if they do, what will you do?

Beast Boy looked at the four people who were still slightly awake I will do what the law calls for. I could not ask anyone else to do it… then the four let the drink wash them away to the land of dreams.

* * *

The four awoke in a brightly lit room with four beds and a huge window that took up the entire wall. As they put their feet down their skin touched the wood of the floor and felt it's smoothness while their shoes had been set to the side. A changeling walked in, an older woman by her looks, maybe late 60s and rushed out calling something in the changeling's language. 'need to start learning that' Raven thought as the door rushed open to see BB. Cy rubbed his head "Yo, B…B…?" the changeling looked completely different, he was dressed in a pure white sarong and a full sleeve white button up with wooden sandals made out of a nearly pure white wood and a long piece of white cloth that wrapped around his shoulders before flowing down his left arm and covering his hand. His eyes though were the most different, they were the ones that had frozen Raven a week ago, they were older than even her father's eyes.

Beast Boy turned to the two changelings that had followed him "Could I ask you to step outside, so I may speak to my friends?" the others bowed and walked out and closed the door. He turned and smiled a huge grin "Hey guys, Welcome to Home!" the others looked shell shocked.

Robin the leader snapped out of it first "Okay" he said very slowly "What's going on?"

Beast Boy smiled lightly "We are at Home, the one place on Earth that no modern Tameranain, Azeranthean or Human has ever been. In fact, I know that something along the lines of 99.9 percent of all non-changelings think this place is a myth."

Cy asked "What's up with your clothes, you look like a monk or something, but the other guys were wearing normal clothes"

The green one smirked lightly "It's because I'm an Elder"

Starfire blinked several times "But Friend Beast Boy, I thought one must be old to be an Elder, are you not only seventeen?"

Gar laughed and Raven mused that it sounded like a deep chime "I'm not fifteen, I'm _much_ older. With changelings appearances mean nothing" his smile fell and he turned to Starfire and Raven "You two can't leave this building without me or a guard"

Raven snapped "And why's that? Afraid to get a bad rep?"

He calmly shook his head "No, I'm afraid for your safety. The last war that the morphlings were in was with the other non-humans. Changelings have a long memory and we lost so many people" sadness radiated off them but it was quickly hid behind a smile "So, who's ready for some breakfast?"

They walked out of the building and into what looked like an open air market, the changelings wore different things, some wore normal clothes, others wore sarongs, yet others wore yukata and some even wore plate mail armor. The people would glare at those behind their Elder. A small woman walked up to Garfield and said something in their native tongue and Gar looked around "Yorick, Elizabeth-keep an eye on my friends. I'm going to see if I can send a message to the Forest Ones" and he walked off with purpose.

The kid they had met before stood before them in a loose kimono and smiled up brightly at them "Hello" he spoke with an accent and with a speech pattern much older than he seemed to be now that he was in Home "As Master has said I am called Yorick and my companion is Elizabeth" and he kissed the girl on her cheek.

Elizabeth looked about twenty with long hair and a bright smile, her clothes were much more laid back-a set of tight jeans and a t-shirt with a cow in a cheerleader out fit that said 'I support moo' she looked at the way BB had left with a dreamy look "God, isn't he just gorgeous? The way he moves is just so…"she sighed happily before looking back "Um, sorry…I'm Elizabeth, just call me Liz. I'm Yorick's mate!" she declared happily and even Starfire gave her a weird look.

The Tameranian started "Forgive me but is it not frowned upon to be mated with a child?"

Yorick nodded "Yes, but look at her, when she asked of me how could I ignore her plea?" they looked even more confused than before.

With a smirk Liz answered "I'm pretty sure that Master told you-with changelings appearances are nothing but a whim. Hell, I'm only two hundred and seven!"

Robin choked a little "What do you mean only!?"

Every green person within earshot looked at them with shock and Yorick started "D-Do you really not know?"

Cyborg stared "Know what?"

The apparent-not-five-year-old threw his head back and laughed for a long while leaving the Council members more confused than ever, once he got under control he wiped the tear from his eye "Changeling are immortal from age" he continued as they stood mouth agape "No changeling has ever died from old age, I'm one thousand three hundred and forty two right now. Master is much older, in fact he is the oldest changeling ever. He's been here from the beginning of our race." they stood there-stone still for nearly thirty minutes before they nodded and were silent as Yorick lead them to see the wonder that was Home.


End file.
